Chloe & The Brothers 7: Like Riding A Bike
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to: When Past Meets Present. When people start disappearing, Chloe finds herself investigating an apparently supernatural case for the first time since she was turned. Course she doesn't know two of her biggest fans are secretly filming everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaires**

Sequel to: When Past Meets Present.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #131: Black Agnes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_"My life is meaningless without you in it." He whispered, leaning in close and cupping her jaw with his strong, calloused hand._

_ She gazed into his eyes, green gaze meeting blue, tears like sparkling crystals as she smiled. "I don't deserve you, Damon."_

_ He brought his finger to her lips to silence her. "Please, Chloe, it is I who doesn't deserve you_."

...

...

...

Audrey made a face as she pulled away from the computer, making up her face as she surveyed her work. She was way behind on her updates, and the comments in her inbox proved her readers were impatient to hear how the passionate yet troubled relationship between Damon and Chloe ended. The dirty blonde knew how she wanted the story to end, but she was having a helluva time getting it there.

Chlalvatore was a very new pairing in the Chloe Sullivan pairings fanfiction-wise, Schlean still very much dominating the fanfiction and fanforum sites. Chlamon, and Chloefan were very _very_ new, as pictures of Chloe and the two brothers surfaced daily, and only a few of the authors found their diehard shipper hearts being melted by this new development. Most preferred to paint the mysterious brothers as villains whom the Winchesters had to save Chloe from. As if she'd need saving.

Audrey though had an advantage the others didn't. She actually lived in the little town Chloe Sullivan and her two boys lived in, and although neither Audrey nor Vanna had ever spoken to Chloe or her boyfriends they'd watched them, taken pictures (which had become their internet shipper-icons and banners after some photoshop tweaking) and had fallen in love with this new relationship Chloe had found herself involved in.

The Salvatore brothers were very different, much darker and reserved than the Winchesters had been. They didn't have the whole 'Hollywood Hunks' thing to go for them, but damn they were hot, and it was the slight air of sinister mystery surrounding them that attracted the girls. They could see why Chloe had gotten rid of the goodie-goodie Winchesters and gone with the bad boy Salvatores.

Of course, they were only part of a very small group who felt that way...most shippers still staunchly Schlean/Chlean/Chlam, and furious against anyone who questioned their OT3/OTP. So it was a harsh, bloody battle in which Audrey and Vanna did their best to fight and not only grow stronger while under the heated fury Schlean-loving-Chlalvatore-haters who flamed their stories for it involving the new guys in Chloe's life...but the girls were also battling to convert Schleaners to Chlalvatorism. It was hard work, but seeing even _one_ convert was heart warming and made their life brighter.

Both Audrey and Vanna wrote Chlalvatore, but Audrey specialized in filling the fansites with Chlamon while Vanna dedicated herself to Chloefan.

Taking in a deep breath, Audrey twirled in her seat and gazed at the walls of her bedroom, seeking inspiration. Once said walls had proudly been plastered with various posters of Schlean, yet they'd been torn down and replaced with blown up, self-made posters featuring all kinds of Chlalvatore goodness. Most were pictures Vanna and her had taken on the sly. On one wall Chloe was leaning over a pool table, with Damon leaning over her in a very obviously seductive move, one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other used to try and 'teach' her how to play. On the opposing wall Chloe was pushed up against a tree by the lake, making out passionately with Stefan, who'd grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist drawing them into a very compromising position. The two walls remaining were dedicated to Chlalvatore, one of the posters had the damned lucky blonde trapped between the two brothers in the supposed privacy of an alleyway, her lips devouring Damon's, Stefan's mouth on her neck and his hands creeping up the sides of her thighs under her skirt. The last poster was actually Audrey's favorite, though it was the most tame thing she'd ever seen.

In it Damon and Stefan were bickering (like she and Vanna observed they did a lot), and Chloe, looking utterly exasperated with them, was reaching forwards from two steps behind to grab their ears.

Something about that picture got to Audrey, and she couldn't help but grin.

It didn't scream BURNING PASSION like the other pictures did. Instead, it whispered of calm familiarity, of ease and comfort.

In it they didn't look like lovers.

They looked like _family_.

And that was why it was her favorite.

Audrey sighed, a sillily romantic expression on her face.

She was going to bring this feeling of shipper happiness to billions of fans across the internet even if it was the last thing she did!

"AUDREY!" Her bedroom door was flung open and Vanna rushed in, excitement obvious as she stood there. "Another one!"

"Another one?" Audrey whispered, eyes wide as she stood from her chair. "Are you certain?"

"The fifth missing poster has been posted at the station and around town. Dad and mom both want to lock me in my room until the tenth is taken." Vanna nodded. "It's official."

"Oh my god." Audrey exclaimed, heart racing. "It's starting again, isn't it?"

"Right on the same time cycle every ten years." Vanna nodded, closing the door behind her.

"It's back again." Audrey turned around in a circle just to give herself some time to let this information sink in. "If five people have gone missing its definitely happening once more."

"Yep." Vanna declared, taking a step towards the shorter, thinner girl. "And you know what that means right?"

"Yes, I do." Audrey fanned herself, heart beating rapidly with the intensity of a category 5 hurricane, as she gazed up and her eyes met Vanna's. "We have the perfect opportunity to prove to the entire Chloe Sullivan fanbase that Chlalvatore kicks Schlean's ass!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaires**

Sequel to: When Past Meets Present.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #131: Black Agnes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Pushing her shades up the bridge of her nose, Chloe smiled and waved at yet another person who'd waved at her. She guided the cart through the aisle of the supermarket and gave another wave before reaching out and grabbing some seasoned salt. The town's people had been somewhat wary of her and the boys when they'd first arrived, and she knew that more than one set of tongues had been wagging, eyes displeased by the 'sinful' and utterly 'scandalous' relationship she had with the boys. But time had seemed to either desensitize the townspeople to her way of living, or they'd just gotten so used to her and the boys that they really didn't care anymore. According to Peggy from the drugstore, Chloe was living in a reversed 'mormon-type' lifestyle, and considering "Big Love" was the bouncy clerk's favorite show she considered Chloe an idol of sorts. It made Chloe a little uncomfortable whenever she went in there with the boys because Peggy just _drooled_ as she watched the three of them, fanning herself repeatedly, so the blonde preferred to make trips to the drugstore on her own.

Reaching into her pocket as her phone rang, Chloe gazed at the caller ID and smiled slightly before answering it. "So, how's one-half of Hollywood's Hottest Siblings doing?"

There was a pause, and then Sam Winchester's embarrassed laugh filtered into her ear. "Please tell me you didn't watch that teen awards program."

"Oh, I don't miss anything that has to do with two of my favorite people." Chloe promised, reaching the meat section and shaking her head as she realized that she probably kept this supermarket running on her meat purchases alone. "I saw that Lois was added as a regular cast member on Paranormal." She tilted her head to the side, fighting nostalgia and pangs as she thought about her cousin and best friend. "I'm so happy for her. That was her favorite show since its first episode...and despite its _many_ failings and shortcomings when it comes to actually portraying the paranormal correctly...she never stopped being a loyal fan."

"Will you stop picking on our show?" Sam laughed.

"Not until they start getting things right." She replied, beginning the arduous job of filling her cart with the _ridiculous_ amount of red meat the three vampires consumed.

"When you're...feeling better...you should come back and do another guest star stint." Sam announced in a faux innocent way. "The fans are starting to waver between Lois and John, and Lois and Dean...so chances are if you appear in another episode it'll end up being that you were _my_ soulmate. That'd annoy Dean _so badly_."

Oh, it would.

Chloe sighed, pulling a strand behind her ear. "You know I can't do that, Sammy."

"Yet."

She smiled, always amused and encouraged by his and Dean's faith that she was going to overcome her weakness when it came to her bloodlust. "So where's Dean? I usually get the loud speaker treatment with you two."

"We have an episode coming up where he has to show off some hidden waltz moves he's kept secret from the rest of the Wesson-Smith clan...and considering Dean has two left feet he's been forced to go to ballroom dancing classes the last couple of weeks." Sam sniggered. "He hates it."

Sniggering as well, Chloe continued piling the meat into her cart. "Other than ballroom dancing...how's everyone?"

There was a sigh, and Sam cleared his throat. "Clark and Lana are expecting their first kid, and Lois is on the offs with dad again. I already mentioned Dean's dance classes and I...I'm doing pretty good. They're doing this japanese anime version of Paranormal and while Dean really isn't interested in it I've agreed to be Sam's voice."

"Anime? Really?" Chloe blinked. "Wow."

"What about you?" He asked softly. "How's things going out in your neck of the woods?"

She put in the last piece of meat and began pushing the heavy cart away from the half empty meat section. "Fine, it's slow but sure progress. I'm actually strong enough that I can be around others without the boys and I don't get...excitable." She smirked at her word choice, shaking her head as she headed towards what Damon referred to as "The Forbidden Section"...better known as the vegetable aisle. "I even went to this large bonfire party they had out by the lake the other night. The whole town was there...it was...it was really fun."

"That's good." Sam sighed. "I have to go, I see Lois storming towards me."

"Bye." Chloe whispered, hanging up before she did something stupid like ask him to give the phone to her cousin.

Sometimes Chloe wished that she could just call Lois and talk to her, explain how things were, but she couldn't do it. Not yet at least. She wanted to make sure that she was completely a hundred per cent in control before she got into contact with her cousin. There was no way that she was going to allow her missing the brunette to put the older female in any sort of danger.

Promising that the first thing she would do once she was sure of her self-control was to call up Lois and tell her _everything_, Chloe finished her shopping and made her way to the cash register, waiting as Marge began to tally up the groceries. The blonde's green eyes narrowed as she noticed another missing poster on the bulletin board. She'd noticed the amount go from none to now _five_ in the last week, and she couldn't help but wonder why people weren't making a bigger deal about it.

"Someone else is missing?"

Marge looked up from her work before her gaze went to the posters and she sighed, nodding. "We knew it was going to happen, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"What do you mean you knew it was going to happen?" Chloe frowned, confused.

Marge sighed once more. "You're not from around here so you wouldn't know, but every ten years, like clockwork, ten people go missing never to be found again. It's always around this time of the year, and we're only halfway through the missing bodycount. Everyone is...on edge...praying they aren't the next on on the list."

"Why aren't the police doing anything?" Chloe couldn't keep her reporter's instincts at bay. "If this is something that happens every ten years the sheriff and his men should have been able to find some sort of clues or something."

"They can't." Marge shook her head. "There are no traces of the people who disappear. They just vanish and are never seen again."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she looked away, pissed at this defeatist attitude.

Paying for the groceries, Chloe loaded them into her trunk and drove back home. Putting away the groceries was a chore more annoying than usual, but she got through it as quick as she could before pulling out her laptop, beginning the research she'd been dying to do. Surprisingly enough there was nothing on the town's newspaper digital archieves, which meant that if she was going to do any research, she was going to have to dig through the physical archives at the local library.

This was not going to be fun.

A pair of arms curled around her neck as someone leaned over the sofa behind her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Whatcha up to?"

She hesitated a split second before clearing her throat and closing the laptop's lid although she knew that he'd already gotten a good view of the town's poor excuse for virtual archiving. "I'm going to go back out, okay?" The blonde put her computer down on the sofa next to her and eased out of Damon's hold, standing and turning towards him with a small smile. "I already went into town while you were snoring, and bought all our groceries." She bent down and picked up the keys from the coffee table as she slowly backed away towards the door. "Stefan is out hiking or something like that. He left a messy little scribble on a paper by the bed this morning, and you know I can't read his writing. So, yeah, he's out."

Damon didn't say anything, folding his arms over his chest.

She continued backing away. "I know its his night to cook, but you do better steaks than he does, and I _really_ have a craving for steaks so I was wondering if I couldn't bribe you with a kinky sexual act of your choice to take over the cooking tonight."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks!" Chloe blew him a kiss and turned towards the door.

In seconds Damon had moved in front of her, blocking her way, his arms still folded over his chest and his eyebrow still raised. "Right. Let's try it again." He mock grinned at her. "Whatcha up to?"

The blonde sighed, pouting, knowing he was not going to like this. "I'm just going to the library."

He nodded, obviously waiting for more.

Chloe sighed, realizing she was going to lose this. "Every ten years ten people disappear from this town, and five people are already missing."

Damon tilted his head to the side contemplatively. "I'm still trying to figure out what this has to do with _you_."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips puckered in annoyance. "It doesn't."

"And, I think, it should remain that way." Damon replied with that smug smile of his.

"And you're allowed your opinion." She patted his chest before making her way around him and heading to the door, stopping short when in flash he was in her way once more, leaning on the door. "Damon, remember what happened to you the last time you tried to keep me from going out when I wanted to?"

He flinched, obviously remembering the kneeing he'd suffered.

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her leg in a silent threat.

"Minx." He muttered, stealing the keys from her fingers and giving them a little shake. "I'm driving."

"Do you even know what a library _is_?" She called after him, hurrying to catch up when he opened the door and went outside.

"Yes, Chloe, I _know_ what a library _is_." He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before sliding fluidly into the driver's seat.

Knowing that this was a _very_ bad idea, Chloe shook her head and smiled as she made her way towards him and slid into the car as well, texting Stefan that she and Damon were going to be out for a while. There was silence in the car as Damon just turned on the radio and bobbed his head to the songs he liked. The only time he talked was to criticize the songs he detested. It intrigued Chloe, because she'd expected questions and interrogations and mockery from the brunet, and yet as they parked outside the small library, and walked up the short, cobblestone walkway towards the front door, Damon did nothing more than open the door for her.

Chloe had never been inside of the library before, and she was shocked at how _small_ it was. It was obvious that not a lot of people ever really came here, as there was no one at the receptionist desk, and the only people were two teenaged girls occupying one of the three small tables in the whole establishment. One was skinny with dirty blonde hair, and the other was a chubby half asian with blonde highlights in her hair. Both girls seemed nearly bubbling with excitement, books piling high on the table all around them almost like a fortress, or a wall to hide behind. They were giggly and whispering to each other and just pulsating this happiness that was nearly contagious.

Damon raised an eyebrow at them before looking away, completely uninterested.

Chloe caught their gazes and lifted a hand in a half wave, having gotten used to how friendly these locals were.

The girls' eyes widened and they quickly gave jerky waves.

The second Chloe turned away from them to look at Damon she could hear their vain attempts to smother squeals.

Sending them a quick, confused look, Chloe shook her head and returned her attention to Damon. "Archives should be down below, you want to wait for me at the Rusty Nail or-?"

"Lead the way." Damon swept an arm out elegantly in front of him.

Smirking, amused by his attitude, the blonde shook her head and followed the sign above the basement's stairs which read ARCHIVES. Her amusement grew as Damon latched onto her from behind the moment she turned her back to him, arms around her and chin on the crown of her head. It made for difficult walking, more like waddling actually, but with her hands on his around her stomach she laughed and made do, glad that there didn't seem to be a librarian otherwise they'd most definitely be thrown out for unruly conduct.

They somehow made it down the stairs into the dimness of the basement, and Chloe had to give Damon points for not just pushing her up against the first free wall space he found. She'd kind of expected him to, but the leech was content to just be latched onto her, letting her lead the way towards the filing cabinets.

"What has you so loving today?" Chloe nearly flinched when she said the L word, even in this context.

With the Salvatores they'd never, _ever_, said it to each other, and she'd been comfortable with that. But lately she'd realized that she was dancing around the word in any context possible, substituting it for so many different variants or synonyms that she was beginning to develop a tic...and she was sure it was noticeable to the two observant vampires.

"I'm _always_ loving." Damon snorted, crouching down lower so he could rest his chin against her shoulder, watching her as she began searching for the years she'd calculated would be the ones with the happenings.

"You're always _horny_." She corrected, intent on her work.

"There's a difference?" Damon asked in mock innocence.

Unable to keep the laughter from her lips, Chloe turned in Damon's embrace and smiled up into his face as she clasped her hands behind his neck. "You know, if Stefan were here, he'd make himself useful and stop acting _cute_."

"Oh, it's not an act. I'm just naturally cute." Damon assured her, hands trailing down her sides to rest proprietarily on her hips. His eyes flashed with devilment, and it was the only warning before she was pushed up against the filing cabinet. "I seem to remember you promising me a kinky act of my choice."

"That was if you _cooked_." Chloe grinned, peppering slow kisses up his jaw before pushing the distracted vampire away, shaking her head. "If you're just going to be a distraction I'd prefer if you left."

"You kill all the little joys in life." Damon mocked cried, smirking at her before looking around the basement with a frown. "Well, that's it, I'll be waiting for you at the Rusty Nail."

"_Thank you_." She smiled, relieved, knowing that she would never have gotten anything done while he was around.

"Once you find out what the baddie is, I'll kill it, and _then_ you do the kinky act of my choice. Down here in this dump." He replied with a lecherous grin as he hurried towards the stairs, eager to be away from the mold and dankness.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at him, Chloe went to business. She had the feeling that she was being watched, but the basement was so small and with her vampiric senses she would have easily been able to pick up on a human, so she just shrugged it as paranoia as she continued with the search. She brought up all the cases of disappearances as far back as they went...which were a _lot_...and groaned as the large table in the basement was covered with her files. There was just so much to go over by herself! But Damon would be no help, he was in fact a constant distraction, and if he hadn't oh-so-kindly left to go to the bar she knew that despite her protests she would have somehow ended up with her back against this table, Damon _quite_ happy and smug at _once more_ getting his way.

She'd never have been able to explain the stains on the files to the librarian.

Blushing at the mere thought, Chloe cleared her throat and pulled a strand of hair behind her, studying the very first case, which had actually happened ten years after the town had been founded. The town had always been very unstable financially and had seen its fair share of people who'd left to find greener pastures, threatening to leave it yet another ghost town in America. And yet Agnes Black, wife of the mayor, had fought to keep people in town, promising them that god would be with them and would reward them if they only trusted in him and stuck it out. Apparently her pleas worked because people stayed...and then ironically, after her death things truly began to flourish.

Hers was the first body placed in the new cemetery.

Every ten years after her death ten people would disappear, never to be seen again...and Chloe figured there was a connection there somehow. Either Agnes was the first victim of whatever was doing this...or she was somehow the culprit.

The scent of elixir of the gods wafted down towards her, and she turned in her seat, eyes wide and pleased as she smiled at Stefan. "_Hey_! What are you doing here?"

"Called Damon to see what was up and he filled me in...I figured you'd be wanting some of this." Stefan smiled as he slid into the seat next to hers and passed her the coffee cup. "Your favorite thinking brew."

"You're a god." She praised, taking a long sip and letting out an embarrassingly pleased moan as the delicious taste exploded in her mouth before sliding silkily down her throat.

Stefan cleared his throat, forcing his gaze from her to the text. "I'm scared to ask how far you've gotten."

She pointed to the one folder in front of her.

He flinched. "Ouch."

"Tell _me_ about it." She rolled her eyes, taking another gulp of coffee before putting the cup down and turned towards him. "I think the wife of this town's first major has something to do with it. Her name was Agnes Black and it's ten years to the date of her mysterious death that this happens."

"Okay, that's something we can go with." Stefan nodded, pulling his chair up closer. "Maybe the people disappearing are descendants of the ones who killed her or something."

"It could make sense." Chloe nodded, smiling, appreciating his will to help. "I think we should go check out the town cemetery. She was the first one buried there and according to some newspaper articles I read up they even put up a statue in her honor."

Stefan gave a little chuckle, shaking his head. "Now that's ironic."

She blinked, confused. "What is?"

"Well, you know..." Stefan shrugged. "Agnes Black-Black Agnes-cemetery-statues-mysterious deaths?"

Suddenly Chloe's eyes widened and she shot up from her seat in awe and admitted excitement. "Stefan you're a genius!"

He stood as well. "What?"

"This might be the location of the _true_ Black Agnes!" Chloe grinned brightly. "Do you know how _awesome_ that is?"

He eyed her in amusement, shaking his head. "I don't see how-."

Chloe, bubbly with excitement, turned to him and jumped him, literally, arms around his neck and legs encircling his waist.

Her lips found his furiously, passionately, the embarrassing horniness these sorts of things gave her only seeming to have increased with vampirism.

Stefan though, he stumbled at first, obviously not prepared, before tightening his hold on her and kissing back, lowering carefully so that he was leaning against the table.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sitting in the safety of Vanna's car, the two teenaged girls gulped as they watched the video and audio feed from the spy cam they'd gotten from Audrey's dad's store and stashed in the basement, having known that since there was virtually no internet archiving Chloe would be forced to go down there to get information.

"Now _that_ is why those two are my OTP." Vanna fanned herself.

"Damon's gonna redeem himself, just you wait and see!" Audrey declared...though she had to admit...she _really_ felt dirty for enjoying the Chloefan so much.

"We should go to the cemetery, install the other cam so that we can capture them when they go there tonight." Vanna declared, bubbly and excited.

Audrey had to tear her gaze from the video in order to think enough to nod.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaires**

Sequel to: When Past Meets Present.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #131: Black Agnes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Stefan had gone to get her something to eat, and together they were halfway through the files, wanting to make sure that they knew everything before going willy-nilly into the cemetery that night...even if it was only for preliminary research. Chloe chewed on her thumbnail as she read over the list of the victims, trying to find some connection between them and the previous ones and yet like before there was no bloodlines or such that could connect these victims with the ones before them-or the original for that matter. That in itself confused Chloe because this seemed ritualistic, and usually as such there was a certain reason why the victims were chosen, and it annoyed her because she just wasn't seeing the pattern. Sometimes they were all women, sometimes all men, sometimes a mixture of both. Sometimes the town's pastor disappeared, and sometimes it was the town's 'whore'. There was _nothing at all_ that linked the victims.

Or, well, there was _something_...and she was just blind to it.

The blonde growled, wondering if she was losing her touch.

Her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "What?"

There was a pause, and then a snort. "Seriously, I've had_ hours_ of ballroom dancing hell, what could you _possibly_ have gone through to make you sound more annoyed than I am?"

She couldn't help but smile as she leaned back in her seat. "Hey Twinkletoes."

"Be glad I'm not there, or I would have spanked you for that one."

She smiled brighter. "You promise _oh_ so much."

There was a little growl on his end that didn't sound angered at all, before he finally cleared his throat. "So, what has your panties in a twist?"

She took a deep breath, wondering if she should tell him, and then decided that she had no reason not to. "I'm on my first case since...well...since everything that's happened."

There was a moment's silence, and then Dean cleared his throat. "How's it going?"

"I'm a little out of practice, but with hope it's like riding a bike and I'll soon get back into the swing of it." Chloe admitted, gazing down at the file in her hand. "On the upside I have a theory as to what we're up against."

"Really? What is it?"

"Black Agnes." Chloe grinned, unable to keep her glee back at those two words. "Stefan noticed it before me, but now that he pointed it out I think this could very well be where the _real_ Black Agnes' legend started circulating I feel like a fool for not making the connections sooner."

"Black Agnes." Dean mumbled. "That that chick who died of a broken heart when her boyfriend dumped her and then years later her statue gets revenge on the douche's descendant?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded.

"I thought that was supposed to be in West Virginia or something."

"Well, all over the states people claim Black Aggie is theirs...so you can never tell." She replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger before sighing. "How are you, Dean?"

"Fine, gorgeous, just a little stressed from having my ballroom teacher curse the gods for me having been assigned to her, and...well...there's just a lot of stress here." Dean replied.

"That why you won't do the voice of your character in the Paranormal anime?" She guessed.

"How'd you find that out?" He questioned, surprised.

"Sammy told me when I talked to him this morning." She replied.

"Surprised he had enough time to talk given the fact that Lois kidnapped him for _hours_ to complain about our father." Dean snorted in dark amusement. "Ever since you went up and disappeared she's crowned Sam her 'Girl Talk' companion and he's been suffering ever since."

Sadness entered her eyes. "I miss Lois so much, and those girl talks."

"Then get your ass over here and have them, save Sammy from them."

"You know why I can't see her or you guys yet Dean." She scolded, leaning hard against the seat. "Until I can be sure that I won't accidentally...hurt...you guys, I can't allow myself to be near...no matter how much I really want to be."

He gave a little grumble, before sighing. "How's Stefan?"

It was warming and amusing because somehow Sam and Dean had slowly warmed up to Stefan...which was probably because whenever she was feeling too sick or going through a rough patch and couldn't or wouldn't speak to them, Stefan would either answer their calls and explain what was going on, or on the rare occasion call the boys first to give them the heads up. Stefan said he did it because he could understand how they must feel, and had the situation been reversed he would have wished for someone to keep him informed on her well being. It was sweet and kind and completely Stefan.

Damon on the other hand, neither of the other boys could tolerate, although Sam valiantly tried sometimes to put up with him whenever he barged into their phone conversations.

"Stefan's fine, he's gone to get food." Chloe replied. "He's been helping me with the research, while Damon's been helping by staying at the bar."

Dean snorted in amusement.

"He'll be more useful when it comes to confronting the big bad, you know how good at being 'confrontational' he is." She teased.

Dean snorted once more. "The asshole's a _douche_."

"I know." She grinned brightly.

"Why do I feel like you're smiling when you're saying that?"

"Because I am?" She quipped.

"Well, changing the subject, with all the gossiping Sam's been doing with you, has he told you about the show's new story arc?" Dean enquired.

"You mean the fact that fans are leaning towards you and Lois?" She teased.

He grumbled. "That bitch would _have_ to tell you something like that."

She laughed.

"Well, _that_ wasn't what I was talking about." Dean announced. "I meant the season we're filming now is somewhat different from the ones passed, we're not just hunting monsters anymore, there's this dramatic arc where apparently there's this big mystery about Sammy. His character's slowly becoming more and more of a douche, and he's basing his asshole self after Damon."

"Didn't you guys do that "Sammy Mystery" thing already?" Chloe wanted to know, ignoring the Damon comment. "It's how the whole half-demon Sammy thing was discovered, remember?"

"Yes, well, from what I'm hearing it's going to be different, and they sure have him acting different too. I mean, he was always supposedly half demon, but now he's actually _acting_ _it_." Dean replied, sounding amused by this. "It makes Sam uncomfortable, especially since the writers and such refuse to tell us _why_ Sam's character has made such a heel-turn. I think they're doing it that way, letting us only know bits and pieces as we keep getting our scripts, so that when the big 'reveal' is done our 'surprised faces' will be real surprised faces."

"I always detested your show's writers." She informed him. "If they get a fact about the supernatural right it's either because you or Sam pointed it out or if they thought they were being 'new and inventive'."

Dean chuckled.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Chloe turned and smiled when she saw Stefan. "The food! Finally!"

"I had to sneak this passed the librarian, wasn't easy." Stefan declared, waiting for her to make some space on the table before putting the bags of food down. He gazed at the phone. "Sam or Dean?"

"Dean." She replied before blinking. "There's a librarian? I didn't see anyone!"

"Tell him hi." Stefan ignored her question, opening the bags and setting their food out.

"Stefan says hi." Chloe declared.

"Put me on speakerphone." Dean replied.

Raising her eyebrow, Chloe pressed Speakerphone and laid the phone down on the table. "Okay."

Stefan sent Chloe a confused look before clearing his throat as he sat down next to her. "Can I help you, Dean?"

"This is the first time she's...since...and I want to make sure you and your brother are there to protect her." Dean replied. "She might be...stronger...now...but you know it also makes her weaker, and even though she's never going to admit it because she's stubborn as hell. She needs you guys there to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Stefan nodded, and then seemed to remember that Dean couldn't see him. "You don't have to worry, Dean, Damon and I won't let anything happen to her. But you have to admit, her interest in paranormal investigation once more is a very good sign that things are going forwards in her life again."

Chloe didn't hear what Dean said, instead concentrating on her food as she was _hungry_.

It was only when she heard Sam's voice join in on the conversation that she tuned back in, surprised, realizing that Sam must have walked in on Dean and Stefan and Stefan had turned on one of the computers down here and activated her skype account. The three boys were talking through the video conference option, and as they discussed the case Chloe just watched Sam and Dean, who were sitting down inside of Dean's trailer.

"But I thought Black Agnes was one of the few myths that were only that, a _myth_." Sam declared, frowning. "What are the chances that this is just a coincidence and there's something else causing the disappearances?"

"Always possible." Chloe responded truthfully. "It's why I'm not saying its Black Aggie. I'm just keeping my options open."

"Black Agnes." Sam made a face, running his hands over his hair. "I never really paid much attention to that legend because it just seemed so farfetched. So...out there."

"Yes, well, we thought so too about Bloody Mary and Vampires...but Chloe's encountered _both_." Dean declared, saying the 'V' word for the first time that night.

Stefan and Chloe shared looks and flinched, looking away from each other as Stefan cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I'm sure that Black Agnes, if confined to her statue as legend insinuates, won't be half as dangerous as either options you mentioned."

"True. Don't you have to basically give her a lap dance or something?" Dean wanted to know, leaning closer towards the screen.

"Still." Sam tried. "You need to be careful Chlo. Remember that case we did together on Supernatural Diaries? We thought it was a poltergeist and it ended up being a golem? We were really caught unprepared and you almost got really hurt." He took in a deep breath. "I-I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine." Chloe promised, holding her fork tightly, heart racing in her chest. "I'm stronger now Sam...and I have Stefan and Damon looking after me even if I do find myself in over my head."

Stefan nodded, placing an arm around Chloe's shoulder. "She's in good hands."

Chloe didn't hear what Dean answered to that because she heard footsteps and looked up to see Damon coming down the stairs, taking a long swig from his bottle of whiskey. "How did you get that passed the librarian?"

He grinned evilly, the dimness of the room hiding the way his eyes morphed slightly with compulsion before returning to normal. "I asked _nicely_."

"Course you did." She smiled up at him, offering a bite of her pasta.

He sauntered over and flicked his finger at Stefan's arm around her before turning to sit on the edge of the table when he realized Stefan wasn't removing his arm from around her. Damon leaned forwards towards her and his lips encircled her fork before capturing the pasta offered, pulling it off of the fork and chewing leisurely. "I love it when you feed me."

She blushed, knowing he wasn't exactly referring to incidents like this one. For some reason, he and Stefan both liked the taste of her blood. They liked it a _lot_. Not that she could say anything considering she liked theirs as well.

"Why are the Wonder Brats in on this meeting when I'm not?" The older Salvatore asked nonchalantly, enjoying referring to Sam and Dean like that since it annoyed the hell out of them, as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, nibbling on her fingertips temptingly.

Chloe fought with her thoughts, trying to tell herself to concentrate on the mission at hand, and yet slowly and surely she found herself losing herself to the feel of his teeth against her skin. Damon was talented with his mouth and he knew it.

A groan of deep appreciation left her lips before she could stop herself.

Hearing the utter silence in the room, Chloe's eyes flashed open and she blushed darkly as she realized that Sam and Dean were watching them, completely silent, and Stefan was watching her as well with growing lust. Scarlet climbed up her neck as she shot up to her feet and then gave a little shriek when Damon took advantage of this and grabbed her by her hips, twirling her around to kiss her deeply. He then cheated, fangs appearing and slicing his tongue, letting his blood flow into her mouth. The taste of human and vampire blood were completely different, and while vampires usually preferred human blood to the taste of vampire, Chloe found both equally enticing...and while she'd filled her human desire for food with the pasta the vampire in her had still been a little hungered.

Growling, she kissed him harder, swallowing the delicious taste of his blood.

She'd found that as her sire Stefan's blood was the most delicious thing to her...but Damon as his brother was a very close second. Like their personalities Stefan's was sweeter and Damon's spicier...very different yet wonderful.

Her own fangs appeared, feeling the veins on her face darkening as she sliced her bottom lip.

Damon snarled and pulled her even closer.

Hearing someone _choking_, Chloe jolted out of it and reached down, grabbing Damon threateningly by his balls as her face shifted back normal, proving to herself just how much more controlled she was now. "Stop being such an ass."

He hissed, face returning to normal as he let go of her, smirking since she wasn't holding him painfully. "Can't blame me for trying."

Rolling her eyes at him, Chloe pulled away from him, bottom lip completely healed as she tried to straighten her clothes, unable to look at the still silent computer screen. She _did_ turn to look at Stefan when she felt him come closer, and merely had a moment before he pulled her in and kissed her deeply before tearing his lips from hers to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It bothers me whenever he tries to make them jealous." Stefan admitted, pulling away, a glance to the computer showing that he'd ended the videoconference with the Winchesters before stalking towards her. "Somehow it annoys me more than when he tries to make _me_ jealous."

"Maybe because you feel they're more of a threat than _I_ am." Damon announced, still leaning against the desk, eyeing them with that smirk that was all sex and smug superiority.

Stefan glared at him.

"What? I'm _somewhat_ willing to share with you...most of the time...and that's mostly because you're her sire and I feel sorry for you." Damon smirked, undoing the buttons of his shirt. "But those two? If they got her back you'd lose her completely, sire or _not_."

Stefan's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Chloe nearly accusingly.

Chloe opened her mouth to deny that when suddenly Stefan was kissing her deeply once more, and then Damon could be felt behind her.

And she forgot what she was going to say, allowing herself to drift into blissful oblivion on their hands and lips.

Thankfully, by the time she'd ended up naked between them, fangs out, the tape on the hidden spy cameras had already run out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd stayed in the cemetery longer than planned, setting up the two hidden cameras that would capture the famous Chloe Sullivan and her two hunky sidekicks as they completely figured this out and got rid of the big bad-whatever it was. Audrey's heart cried with happiness knowing that soon everyone would see what she and Vanna did, and the Winchesters would soon be a thing of the past! The Salvatores were the future By George! And even if it was the last thing she did Audrey was going to be responsible for giving them the spotlight and fanbase they so deserved! And, she was sure that when the going got tough Damon would redeem himself after his epic failure at helping Chloe research.

"How's everything on your side of the mission?" Vanna's voice asked, walkie-talkie blaring.

"Done." Audrey answered, bringing the walkie talkie to her mouth. "How about you?"

"Me too." Vanna replied, voice wobbling. "This cemetery's _really_ spooky, especially after the sun sets."

"Well, we're going now, so we'll leave the real action to Chloe." Audrey declared, grinning. "This is going to be so awesome!"

"A-Audrey?" Vanna suddenly stuttered.

"Yeah?" Audrey asked, sending the statue of Agnes Black a suspicious little look, having heard Chloe's theory that this might be the working of Black Agnes.

"Where are you?" Vanna squeaked.

"By the statue." Audrey declared, frowning. "Why?"

Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the cemetery.

Audrey's blood curdled, and while everything in her screamed to race to the car and get the _hell_ out of there, she forced her legs to go towards the sound of the other girl's cry. "VANNA!" She nearly tripped over tombstones and the flower bushes in the dark, yet she finally made it to where her best friend should have been...finding nothing but Vanna's walkie-talkie. "Vanna?" She looked around her, heart racing. "Vanna! If this is a joke I am _so_ going to kick your butt!"

Nothing.

Audrey turned rapidly and looked towards the statue, finding it in its place.

That was why she never saw what was coming at her from behind until it was too late.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaires**

Sequel to: When Past Meets Present.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #131: Black Agnes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Considering that there was no fixed record stating that people had been taken from the cemetery per se, Chloe counted the trip to the cemetery as more of a research expedition than as a hunting one. She was intrigued and might even kinda slightly sorta _hope_ they were dealing with Black Agnes...but she wasn't going to put all her eggs in one basket. The blonde wanted to investigate more and get some facts before truly deciding on what was behind the mysterious vanishings. And even if it ended up being the real Black Agnes how would one fight that? Would destroying the statue be all that was needed to be done or would they accidentally free the spirit by destroying the vessel that contained it, making it more powerful?

Stefan and Damon stood on each of her side, Stefan alert and Damon unimpressed.

"That's her statue?" Damon made a face. "It doesn't seem very scary."

"It's not supposed to be." Stefan reminded his brother, going closer to said statue, staring into its eyes. "I don't-sense-anything about it though."

"What are you? Psychic now?" Damon scoffed, joining his brother by the statue, hands shucked into his pockets.

Stefan ignored him.

Chloe ignored them both, used to their squabbling, eyes narrowed around the cemetery.

There was a car parked right outside and yet she couldn't see anyone around. That made her wary, and as she left Stefan and Damon by the statue in question she went a little further into the cemetery, eyes narrowed further, trying to find some form of life. She sniffed deeply, trying to pick up any sort of scent other than death and soil. Her gaze fell upon a beam of light and her feet took her towards the object emitting the light. A flashlight.

Picking up the flashlight she looked around her.

She doubted whoever had owned this had left it on the ground like this, turned on.

"_Hello_?" She called out. "Is anyone out there?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Audrey groaned, head hurting. She whimpered, feeling so very uncomfortable, wondering what exactly had happened. She couldn't remember falling asleep.

Finally her heavy eyes opened, and for a moment she wondered if they really weren't because it was so dark she couldn't see anything. And then her pupils slowly grew used to the darkness and she could see things hanging from the ceiling of...was this a cave? She rubbed her eyes, wincing at the pain in her temple, and then narrowed her gaze at those bags hanging from the ceiling. They...they almost looked like...

One of the bags groaned.

Audrey's eyes widened and suddenly she realized in horror that they weren't bags.

They were _bodies_!

She opened her mouth and screamed...

...and then something hit her from behind and everything was black again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe turned when she heard the scream. It was so faint a human ear would never pick it up, but her vampire hearing had, and as she saw Damon and Stefan turn as well she knew they would have heard it as well, most probably better than her given how older they were and thus stronger. She hurried towards them, looking around her, trying to get a bearing for the sound and yet unable to.

"Where did it come from?"

"I'm not...sure." Stefan frowned, seeming just as confused as she was.

"Beneath us." Damon responded, gaze at his feet, his senses the strongest of the three due to his daily intact of human blood and age combined. "That sound came from beneath our feet."

"Beneath..." Stefan frowned darkly, gaze lowering. "Is there a cave system that runs beneath the cemetery?"

"Or maybe one of these graves isn't exactly a resting place." Chloe frowned, gazing around her. "Could be an entrance."

"You watch too many movies." Damon scoffed, yet was already going towards the closest grave. He rested the sole of his boot against the stone covering and pushed it off...sending it flying away...and leaving them with a terribly cliched entrance into darkness beneath, stairs leading into the belly of the blackness. "This is so unoriginal." With that, Damon shook his head and headed down the steps into the darkness, Stefan quickly behind him.

Tightly grabbing the flashlight Chloe hurried down after them yet not as fast, careful as she descended into the dark abyss. The sounds of snarls and fighting could be heard below, also the sounds of screams. Hurrying her pace Chloe forewent the last steps and jumped to the ground, sprinting towards the sound of the chaos...only stopping once she found before her, hanging from the ceiling, a young man. He was upside, strung up by his feet, and either dead or unconscious. She spared him a second's glance before rushing into the inner chamber, finding four more people tied upside down, hanging from the ceiling, and two unconscious girls on the ground. They were probably the ones that the flashlight she was holding probably belonged to.

Had Chloe truly paid attention to them she would have realized that they were the same girls from the library, but she didn't pay them much mind, finding Damon and Stefan both in the middle of battle with two...human looking creatures that smelt like death. It wasn't even the subtle, slightly, almost unnoticeable sweet scent vampires had, but a strong decaying one that reeked of humidity and putrefaction and something else that Chloe couldn't identify yet found offensive.

"Get the people out!" Stefan yelled to Chloe as he dodged the attack of the one he fought.

Chloe hesitated a second, wanting to help the boys, but finally nodded and rushed to the girls, bending down by their bodies, one of them bleeding profusely from a gash on her forehead. The blonde reached out and searched for a pulse, letting out a breath of relief as she found it strong. "Hey." She shook them. "Wake up. Hurry!"

The chubby half asian groaned as her eyes fluttered opened. "What...happened?"

The other one only groaned, still somewhat unconscious.

"Listen to me." Chloe drew the hazy attention of the chubby girl to her. "You're in danger. Can you walk?"

The girl looked up at her finally and her eyes widened in shock.

"Can you walk?" Chloe tried again.

The girl finally nodded, bringing a hand to her forehead, and accepted the blonde's help to stand. She then finally noticed the four men fighting, snarling, and her eyes widened in shock.

After making sure that the swaying girl managed to stay on her feet, Chloe tried to awaken the other, yet she'd received a really bad blow to the head and seemed to be wavering between reality and dream.

"Audrey?" The other girl cried. "Audrey wake up!"

Bending down, Chloe reached around the girl's waist and picked her up bridal style, vaguely amused by how much stronger she truly was, the girl seeming so light in her arms.

"_Wow_." The chubby girl whispered, impressed.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked her.

"Vanna." She replied, pulling a dirty strand of hair out of her face.

"Listen to me." Chloe eyed her. "I need you to pick up that flashlight and lead the way outside for me, and then when we're outside I need you to call the sheriff. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded frantically, gaze going to where the human-looking creature Damon had been fighting, slashed at him with long claws. "M-my dad's the sheriff."

"Good, okay, lead the way Vanna." Chloe shifted the position of the skinny girl in her arms and followed after the shaky Vanna. She was impressed that other than gasp softly, the girl didn't react to the bodies hanging from the ceiling, finally finding the staircase and leading them up out of the earth. "Vanna, call your father, and keep an eye on your friend." Chloe ordered before racing back down into the darkness, eyes shifting and changing to give her a better appreciation of the dimness.

The sounds of howls and loud thuds proved that whatever those things were they were _strong_, because the boys had yet to defeat them.

Chloe went to the first body, the male one, and searched for a pulse, a heartbeat. For a moment she thought there wasn't one, but then she found it, weak. Reaching down into her boot she pulled out a hunting knife and used it to slice the rope frantically, dropping the knife and grabbing the man awkwardly as he fell. He didn't react to anything, and she grunted under his weight, but managed to drag him towards the stairs and slowly get him back up, to where Vera was trying to wake up her friend.

"I got through to my father." Vanna looked up, seeming close to tears, as Chloe laid the guy next to Audrey. "He and his men are coming."

Chloe nodded, turning and racing back down, throwing herself into the darkness with more ease as she hurried to the next victim, finding a steadier pulse.

"Why do you fight us?" The large male Damon fought snarled, as they circled each other. "We're both children of the darkness!"

"Honestly?" Damon sent the human-looking creature a look. "I couldn't care less if you destroyed this whole town citizen by citizen."

Chloe looked up from where she'd been slicing at the rope around the unconscious girl's ankles, eyes wide.

"Then why are you doing this?" The male wanted to know. "Join us, drink of their blood while we feast on their flesh!"

Damon seemed to consider it.

Chloe froze in horror.

"Tempting." Damon replied, before moving quickly and grabbing his opponent, slamming his head into the wall over and over again viciously until the skull cracked...and the body slowly slid to the ground, dead. "But my girl would bitch at me for _centuries_." He turned to face her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones, and he gave her a look that said so many things she couldn't interpret. "Well? Get her down while I help my weak little brother."

Chloe smiled at him before giving the last little slice of blade to rope before it broke, and she caught the girl, putting her over her shoulder as she hurried towards the stairs while Damon reached the humanoid creature pinning Stefan to the cave wall. As she surfaced, she could hear the sound of sirens in the night sky, but she didn't stay with Vanna, instead lowering the nameless victim to the ground and hurrying back down, finding the human-looking creature that'd had Stefan now dead, head bashed in brutally.

"Ghouls!" Damon declared with a shake of his head, smirking crookedly as he reached for the victim next to him and yanked the rope right out of the wall, showing off his superior strength. "And he had the _gall_ to compare us." He then passed the unconscious girl to Stefan like he would a bag of groceries, his eyes still on Chloe. "Do you know just _how low_ ghouls are in the supernatural food chain?"

Stefan raced passed Chloe and disappeared above with the girl.

Damon yanked out another rope from its bindings, freeing a burly male, whom he let fall to the ground with a bored sigh. "We could be having _really_ great sex right now."

Chloe tilted her head to the side, unable to keep her lips from twitching. "The night's still young."

"How are we going to explain this to the badges?" Damon wanted to know, stepping over the unconscious guy, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave it to me." She replied softly as Stefan returned and appeared next to them. "All I care about right now is if you guys are okay."

"They were _ghouls_." Damon folded his arms over his chest and snorted. "It offends me you even feel the need to _ask_."

Stefan sighed at his brother before turning to Chloe and nodding, smiling softly. "We're fine."

"No thanks to _me._" Damon reminded everyone as he sent a raised eyebrow to his younger brother. "You almost had your ass handed to you by one of those things. That's what happens when you feed on fucking _Thumper_."

Stefan opened his mouth, eyes narrowed.

Chloe reached out and grabbed their ears, pulling them down towards her, causing both vampires to complain loudly, leaning down to lessen the pain in their ears. When they were within reach she let go of their ears and wrapped her arms around their necks, hugging them both tightly to her as she closed her eyes.

There was a moment's hesitation before Stefan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You did good."

She smiled.

Damon sighed loudly, although his arm went around her possessively. "This is going to be a Dear Diary moment, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Chloe laughed.

One of the victims groaned, reminding the vampires they still had things to do, and as one they pulled apart.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Are you saying, Miss Sullivan, that we've been the victims of _ghouls_?" Sheriff Barclay frowned as he toured the secret, underground caverns with her, his deputies taking pictures and such while aboveground ambulances carried the still living victims to the local hospital. There'd been a lot of chaos and confusion, and no one had noticed Vanna sneaking back down to grab a small camcorder from the cave below and slip it into her jacket's pocket for later before hurrying back aboveground.

"Yes sir." Chloe nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy to explain to him. The law usually sneered at her whenever she tried. "I don't know how exactly this happened or why they were here...but this cave, the wear and such...I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't move in here soon after the cemetery was constructed. They've been living off of the bodies of those who were buried here, the flesh of the dead are their meal of choice. For some reason every ten years these ghouls would go above ground and seek out fresh meat, one for every year they were down below munching on the already dead. From what I can tell looking around, they left the bodies tied up and left them to die on their own, since while ghouls themselves prefer to eat the meat of the dead, the recently dead is apparently preferred."

It was probably the ghoul's comment about offering the vampires the blood while they gorged on the flesh that had tipped Damon as to what it was and how to kill it...severe trauma to the head.

The sheriff sighed. "They-they look like Marcus White and Nigel Ham."

"Did they go missing during the last bunch?" Chloe asked, all the different pictures from the missing people throughout the ages a blur to her.

He shook his head. "We buried them last month. They were firemen and there was a fire at the church..."

"It would make sense." She replied.

"How could that make sense?" The sheriff glowered at her.

"Ghouls take on the forms of the last people they eat." She replied.

"Of course they do." He grumbled to himself.

The blonde looked at him curiously. "Sir, if I may say...you seem to believe me a lot more than other authorities have."

"Miss Sullivan, my daughter, Vanna, is your biggest fan." He told her tiredly. "She never missed one Chloe & The Dead People article, followed you on Twitter, downloaded through itunes that one episode you appeared in on Paranormal, and informed me that if I didn't buy her Supernatural Diaries Season One the second it came out on Amazon that she would inform her mother about the fact that the godawful sweater she made for me didn't get destroyed in the wash like I claimed it did nine years ago. So let's just say I've been forced to be open-minded to the supernatural or my teenaged daughter would refuse to speak to me."

Chloe blinked, shocked.

"On top of that we're a small town with a very interesting past, Miss Sullivan, there have always been those who have attributed the disappearances to the supernatural." He shook his head. "We just never expected _ghouls_."

"Sir." One of the deputies hurried towards him. "You're gonna wanna see this."

"Okay." The sheriff nodded before taking in a deep breath and turning to her. "Don't leave town."

She nodded.

He then hesitated, taking in anther deeper breath as his eyes rose to hers. "You and your friends saved my baby tonight."

She looked up and then smiled softly, seeing the thanks for what it was.

Sheriff Barclay shook his head "_ghouls_" and then went to where his deputy was waiting on him.

Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, Chloe smiled as she made her way out of the cavern and up to the surface, feeling better than she had in a long time. She'd forgotten how it felt, researching, hunting monsters, saving lives. Of course she was now one of those monsters, but she realized for the first time that this might just be an advantage. If she'd been human she wouldn't have been able to move Audrey much less the males...and yet she had. She wasn't half as strong as Stefan or Damon but she was much stronger than most people she knew, faster...and something felt different, better, somehow.

Movement in front of her caused Chloe to look up, and she smiled as she noticed Stefan and Damon leaning against their car, waiting for her. Damon leaned with his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised, seeming absolutely bored. Stefan leaned his hands hands palms back against the car, a knowing and proud smile on his face as he watched her approach.

Stefan's lips moved, and anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it, but she could.

He was proud of her.

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan before mumbling that she wasn't so bad, but for her to not allow it to go to her head.

Bursting into a large smile, Chloe hurried to them and hugged them once more.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaires**

Sequel to: When Past Meets Present.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #131: Black Agnes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They barely made it into the house before snarls and growls and whimpers mixed with lecherous chuckles and throaty groans. Clothes tore, skin scratched and nails dug deep as adrenaline raced through their veins, the thrill of a successful hunt and victorious battle fueling passions already soaring.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"She needs to get away from them, even if only for a little while." Dean grumbled darkly as he paced one of the terraces of the building in which the charity event they were attending was being held in. "She's stronger than she gives herself credit, and she's getting stronger."

"Dean," Sam sighed, leaning against the balcony, head lowered, gaze on the shadows cast by moonlight. "We need to accept that we may have lost her already."

His elder brother sent him a look.

"I'm serious, things are different now than before." Sam looked up finally, shadows dancing on his darkened face. "She's a-you know what she is-and-."

"Does that really bother you, Sammy?" Dean snapped at him. "Because if so then _fine_. I don't care! I-."

"No it doesn't bother me Dean!" Sam snapped back at him, the flimsy amount of control he had over his emotions wavering. "But it matters to _her_."

The older Winchester couldn't deny that, so he just returned to pacing. "We're losing her, Sammy."

"We mightn't have had her to begin with." Sam whispered, lowering his gaze once more.

"We did!" Dean insisted. "If she hadn't run-if we'd been smart enough to realize she'd bolt-things would have been different and she would have come around." He stopped pacing. "If we could get her away from them for a while, she would come around."

"Sam! Dean!" Lois' voice caused them to turn and see their friend and co-star as she rushed to them, pale. "You have to come quick. You won't believe what's happening on CNN."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Stefan watched Chloe as she slept in the large bed, hair tousled, skin pale, bite marks on each side of her neck, lips curled in a highly satisfied way that made him feel somewhat proud. The hunt and the celebrating afterwards had completely tired her out, and she was even snoring softly as she shifted positions in her sleep, the sheet that'd been tucked up to her neck now riding low on her chest.

Feeling movement, he watched Damon enter the bedroom, two glasses of bourbon in his hands, offering one out to Stefan.

"Thanks." He whispered so as not to disturb her, accepting the glass and taking a small sip.

It was odd, this relative peace between him and his brother. It almost reminded him of how they'd been before Katherine had gotten in the middle and ruined everything, or, well, it was probably as close to returning to how they were as they'd ever be. They still argued and rarely saw eye to eye in anything, but despite that they hardly stabbed each other anymore. That had to count for something.

Hearing his phone ring, Stefan hurried to answer it before it awoke the blonde. He gazed at the caller I.D. in shock for a second before flipping open the lid and looking up at his curious brother bringing bringing it to his ear. "Elena?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Having been discharged from the hospital, the girls lay on Audrey's bed, watching the footage of what had happened in the cave on Audrey's laptop, their eyes widening as fangs elongated and eyes darkened. Vampires. They were _vampires_. The girls closed the lid of the computer and turned to look at each other, shocked, not understanding anything or sure what to do with this information. This video was more than they could have hoped for, it showed just how perfect Chlalvatorism was...and yet...and yet...if they put this on the internet they'd be letting out a secret Chloe, Damon and Stefan were obviously guarding zealously.

They wanted the world to love this coupling as much as they did...but at what cost?

Audrey gulped, bringing her hand to gingerly touch the bandage on her head. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for them."

"So would I." Vanna whispered. "I kinda love them even more now."

"Tell me about it." Audrey whispered as she ejected the video card, gazing at it. On this was all they'd put their lives in jeopardy for.

The girls shared a look.

Silently, sharing a nod, they limped towards the bathroom and flushed the card down the toilet, smiling as it disappeared forever.

"So." Audrey grinned brightly. "Wanna co-write a Chlalvatore story with me where Chloe, Stefan and Damon somehow get covered in magical sex powder?"

"Only if Stefan and Dean also have a congenial relationship with Sam and Dean in this story." Vanna replied, obviously thinking back at the surprising fact that the real Winchesters and Salvatores apparently tolerated each other. "No one needs to be a villain out of the four. Chloe loves the four of them, so why can't we all just learn from that and stop with the shipping wars?"

"We'll spread this message with our writing." Audrey promised her. "We'll even start a new ship if we have to!"

"A new one?" Vanna asked, curious.

"Of course!" Audrey grinned, placing her arm round Vanna's shoulder and fanning out her free arm in front of them. "We'll call it: _Schleanvatore!"_

Vanna's eyes widened and she grinned, clapping her hands together in excitement. "How taboo! I _love_ it!"

"Come, we have much to plan!" Audrey declared, and together the girls left the bathroom, excited and exchanging ideas for the future of their brand new ship.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So Katherine is back in Mystic Falls threatening Elena and the only way she'll let Elena's brother and boyfriend live is if you two go there." Chloe summarized, stomach in knots as she sat in bed, holding the sheet up to her naked chest despite their having seen and sampled her goods millions of times over.

"That about sums it up, yes." Stefan frowned as he leaned against the wall. "I'm very worried that Katherine is up to something. Why go as far as to hide the fact that she was alive and well and then all of a sudden pull a stunt like this? Why threaten Elena and her family?"

"What does that bitch want?" Damon snarled as he lounged on a chair, glass in hand, eyes narrowed in fury. "How _dare_ she _summon_ us!"

Chloe looked between them, seeing the raw emotion on their faces, before she lowered her own, tightening her hold on the sheet. She'd always known it would come down to this. They hadn't been a love-match, they'd been a way of helping the other cope, of feeling less _dead_. And now...and now not only was Stefan's One True Love in danger, but the sire Damon obsessed over was back in town as well. And while neither of the male vampires were saying it out loud she could see in their eyes that Elena and Katherine were dominating their thoughts, concerns...as they should.

She gulped.

She was fine.

She'd known this day would come.

And thankfully, she was strong enough to do what must be done. They'd taught her well, and tonight had shown her that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. There'd been blood, there'd been stress, and there'd been easy pickings...all her weaknesses...and yet she hadn't once thought about feeding.

"What time are you leaving?" Chloe finally asked.

Both vampires turned towards her.

"What?" Stefan frowned.

"And where would I be going?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Chloe gave them a little smile. "Stefan, we all know that you will not leave Elena or those she loves to be in danger. And Damon, you've been searching for Katherine for a very long time, you won't stay away if only to hear _why_ she did what she did to you."

The looks on their faces betrayed that they couldn't argue with those facts.

"I can't go because it's not safe for me if Katherine knows about me and how...different...I am." She pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "But you two _need_ to go back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan sighed. "Will you be okay here by yourself while we go to tend to this business?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You can't be considering actually going back."

Stefan turned to his brother. "You know you're going, even if it's to kill her, you know you're going."

Damon narrowed his eyes and emptied his glass rapidly.

Point made, Stefan turned to Chloe, worried. "Will you?"

She smiled up at him bravely. "I'm a _vampire_, Stefan. I think I can take care of myself."

"You're a Baby Vampire." Damon corrected. "You still need us."

Probably more than she should.

"We'll head out tonight, now possibly." Stefan decided, seeming impatient. "The sooner we deal with Katherine the sooner we can come back."

Chloe smiled softly at Stefan for his true belief that he and Damon would be coming back, but she knew true love was a hard thing to resist, and once he'd saved Elena they'd fall into each other's arms and be happy together, as they were supposed to be. And Damon...she'd been with a drunk Damon long enough to know that he'd truly loved Katherine and was still hurt by how she'd played him a fool...if Katherine gave him the opportunity to go back, Chloe wouldn't fault him for doing so.

They'd prepared her for life as a vampire as best as they could, and she loved them for it.

But now she had to let them go.

Chloe tightened her grip around the sheets.

She had to.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
